


It Couldn't Last

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [54]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Class-Divide Relationship, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: As soon as it had begun, Philip knew that it couldn’t last.





	It Couldn't Last

As soon as it had begun, Philip knew that it couldn’t last. He had enjoyed the summer he had spent with Thomas, days of secret glances, nights of passion, they had meant everything to him. But society had condemned them to live among the shadows, hiding their love. Philip knew that, much as he loved Thomas, he needed to maintain the air of respectability, to find himself a wife, to forget about Thomas, be the dutiful son that's family expected. Hurt Thomas to save them both. 

Much as he wished they could be, one swallow did not make a summer.


End file.
